chroniclesoftaleweaverfandomcom-20200215-history
Lacey Anglin
'History' Lacey is a 9th Generation Malkavian vampire. Not much is known about Lacey regarding her date of birth or even if "Lacey" was her original name. One thing about her history that is for sure is that she was born in New Orleans sometime in the 20th century, presumably during the 50's. As a Malkavian, Lacey suffers from incurable madness. Her specific type of insanity is mania. Lacey tends to fluctuate between moments of clarity and wisdom and utter incomprehensible madness. No one knows who Lacey's sire was or how he met her. Lacey apparently used to work in a bar when she was alive so it is highly possible that she met him while working. At any rate, regardless of the story she gives, it is clear that Lacey's sire a pitiful excuse for a man, a real monster. Lacey was never taught about how to behave as a vampire or how to properly feed on victims. Her sire either abandoned her, forgot about her, or was put to death early on in her vampire life. When asked about her past and her sire she says something different every time with stories ranging from feeding on a school bus full of children to him throwing her in a pond full of ducks! Lacey will also ramble on about an unseen person named "Freddy". She claims that Freddy harasses her and has made it his mission in life to hinder her. Whether Freddy is an angry spirit of some kind or just the ramblings of a clearly insane woman no one truly knows. Lacey was lucky enough to be accepted by the Camarilla by the prince of New Orleans at the time. Either through fortune or good looks. She was taught the ways of all kindred along with the unbreakable laws. She learned to feed properly but picked up the habit of occasionally having sex with her victims while she feeds which is frowned upon by higher class vampire society. Humans are considered below vampires and a vampire fornicating with them is viewed as "disgusting". When it was deemed that she would be able to make it on her own in vampire society without killing herself or others, she was assigned to help a Tremere vampire named Alex, whom the Prince only trusted so far and could only remember who he was half the time. Alex was making a bid to become primogen of the Tremere clan at the time to help further his research into blood magic that would help him defeat an old arch nemesis of his. Lacey was found to be quite capable in larceny and combat despite her mental disabilities. She helped Alex and the neonate Phil uncover the plot of the Prince's rival to usurp his position by brainwashing him and basically making him incredibly paranoid and near insane. During the course of these events, Lacey fell head-over-heels in love with Alex, believing that his experiments on her blood and the cause of her madness was his way of showing his affection towards her. In reality Alex does not openly reciprocate this love that Lacey outwardly shows for him although it is possible he has a soft spot for her. Lacey lived with Alex and Phil in Alex's mansion in the French Quarter of New Orleans until the mansion mysteriously burned down. Interestingly enough, Alex was nowhere to be found during this fire and neither were any of his ghouls. Lacey and Phil were left inside the house and Lacey managed to escape, never knowing of Phil's fate. After surviving the fire and presumably acquiring a vehicle, Lacey followed the trail of Alex as he moved westward, she stopped at Denver to get as much information about Alex from Prince Edward as she could. Eventually she finds out that he is residing in Los Angeles. 'Appearance' Lacey looks to be about 28 years old. Her skin is pale but could certainly pass as living. She has straight black hair and grey eyes and a dark and dangerous kind of beauty about her. She appears to have some fraction of asian decent but it's hard to pin down her nationality. Lacey almost always wears her hair up in pigtails and most often dresses in a short black skirt with a white dress shirt that is tied up to reveal her stomach. She also wears black leather boots. 'Prominent Features' Lacey's most prominent feature is probably her rather well-endowed chest. She has been blessed by the boob gods with natural large DDs. It is not beyond her to use her looks and her large breasts to seduce her victims when she feeds. Lacey also sports 2 tattoos. One is a "tramp stamp" of a tribal bat design and the other is a celtic cross between her shoulder blades. References External links *Vampire: The Masquerade's Link on Wikipedia. * The Official Vampire: The Masquerade Website Category:characters